


Study Session

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, brief mention of past bad relationships, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Jim likes Reader. Reader doesn't like Jim's arrogance. Will a study session help anything?





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr Challenge

“Lookout, Y/N, it’s your not so secret admirer.” Your friend motioned with her head just as you sat down opposite her in the messhall. You turned your own head, and sighed when you spotted Jim Kirk swaggering up to the two of you, a grin that was too large to be genuine plastered on. **  
**

“Help me, save me.” You sighed with a roll of your eyes, just as Kirk slipped into the seat next to your friend.

“Afternoon, ladies. Looking as stunning as ever.” Kirk grinned at your friend, but really only had eyes for you. “How are the exams going?”

“Fine.” You answered bluntly, focusing on your lunch rather than Kirk himself.

“We should go out celebrating once they’re done. A few drinks, have a dance.” Usually you would’ve just laughed off the suggestive tone in Kirk’s voice, but you were too tired and stressed, and lacked the patience to brush off Kirk’s flirtations.

“When are you going to get that I don’t want to dance with you, Kirk!? Especially not the kind of dance you want to do. Not now. Not ever. So get that through your thick head!” You shouted a little louder than you’d intended to, drawing the attention of a few of the cadets around you. You didn’t back down though, but stood and grabbed your tray. “I have to study.” You told your friend, before turning on your heels and storming off.

With your back to the others, you missed the deflated look in Kirk’s eyes as he watched you leave. Your friend saw it though. “You actually genuinely like Y/N, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s not unattracted to you, told me that herself. But you’re never going to get a date with all that bravado bullshit. Y/N’s too wary for that.” Your friend rose from her seat too, looking down at Kirk. “Show Y/N the Kirk behind all smirks. The real Kirk.” With that, she turned and left, leaving Kirk frowning by himself.

~

You were sitting in your dorm room, making even more notes on your PADD for an upcoming exam, when your comm beeped. You sighed when you saw who it was.

_Hey, Y/N. You busy?_

It had been nearly two weeks since you’d last heard from Kirk, and you had just started to believe that the scene in the messhall had finally gotten the message through to him.

_Studying._

You sent back, hoping that would be the end of it. You weren’t to be that lucky it seemed.

_Me too. Trying to anyway. The dates for History101 just aren’t sticking._

You frowned at your screen. Everyone knew Kirk was a genius, and you found the idea of him struggling odd.

_You’re pretty smart. You’ll get there._

You’d barely set your comm down, before it beeped again.

_You’re good at this history stuff right? Maybe you could come over and help me out?_

Your frown turned into a scowl, as you glared at your comm.

_I’m busy, Kirk. I haven’t got time for your games._

It seemed Kirk wasn’t willing to accept your brush off, because his reply was instant. Again.

_Please, Y/N? It’s not some game, and everyone knows you’re the best when it comes to this stuff._

You sighed audibly, throwing down your comm and grabbing the attention of your friend. “What’s up?” She asked, swivelling around in her computer chair.

“Jim Kirk wants me to go over and help him study for History101.” You answered, slumping back in your seat.

“And?”

“And? It’s obviously some sort of ploy to get me by myself so he can make a move! Again!”

“Or he could genuinely want help studying.”

You raised an eyebrow at your friend. “Oh please, everyone knows Kirk is a genius. He aces everything!”

Your friend shrugged. “Maybe he’s finally found his weakness.”

“So you think I should go?”

“You’re a giant history nerd, Y/N. There’s no one better to help him.”

You huffed, picking up your comm again and glaring at the screen.

_Saturday. 18:00._

You smirked to yourself. Kirk loved going out. There was no way he was going to agree to giving up his Saturday night in the tiny hope that he’d finally get into your pants.

_Awesome. Thanks, Y/N._

You gaped, thrown by Kirk’s acceptance. Maybe he did need help after all. It surprised you, but you figured it wasn’t beyond reason.

You snapped your comm shut for the final time, and placed it down next to your discarded PADD. Perhaps Kirk had gotten the message that you weren’t interested, even if that message wasn’t completely true.

Kirk was handsome, that was plain to see, and you certainly were attracted to him. You just weren’t attracted to his personality. The confidence that went over into arrogance, was enough to make you cringe. And while there had been times when you thought you’d caught a glimpse of something more genuine and less brash, those moments always quickly disappeared.

Perhaps the study session would help you figure out who the real Kirk was.

~

Dead on 18:00 that Saturday evening, you knocked on the door of Kirk’s dorm room. You weren’t sure what you were expecting Kirk to look like, but for some reason you hadn’t expected to see him in a pair of sweats and tattered old t-shirt. It was strange, but not unpleasant, seeing the normally perfect looking Jim Kirk all scruffy. “Y/N, hey, come in.” Kirk smiled at you, stepping aside to allow you entrance.

“Have to admit I’m still surprised you needed any help at all, Kirk.” You said, dumping the bag containing all your PADDs down near the couch.

Kirk shrugged. “I don’t usually, but whoever came up with History101 somehow managed to make everything so boring.”

You laughed at that. You still found the details of the early days of the Federation and Starfleet interesting, but you had to admit that the course material had been made to be spectacularly boring.

Kirk’s smile seemed to brighten at your laugh, and he gestured for you to sit down. “Want something to drink? I thought maybe later we could order out or something. My treat, of course, as way of thanks.”

“I’m fine for the moment, thanks.” You answered, leaning back on the couch as you watched Kirk get himself some water. You weren’t sure about the food part. Not yet anyway. It bordered too close to date territory, and that was something you wanted to avoid.

Kirk joined you on the couch, close, but not uncomfortably so, and grabbed his own PADD. “So where do you want start?”

“The beginning is usually a good place.” You answered, reaching down to grab the PADD with all your notes. You started going through them, Kirk varying between taking down his own notes and asking you to go into more detail with some things. You were surprised by how attentive he was, practically hanging on your every word.

Things were going remarkably well until you started noticing little oddities. Every now and then Kirk would make reference to a date or event, that was too advanced, too in depth, for someone who was supposedly struggling with the basics. You brushed it off at first, putting it down to random trivia knowledge, until he made a comment about an early mission that was so obscure it could only mean he’d read it in one of the far more advanced history texts.

Everything clicked into place.

“Son of a bitch.” You spat, throwing the PADD into your bag without even switching it off. “I thought you actually needed help, but it was all just an excuse to get me here, wasn’t it?” You sprang to your feet, grabbing your bag.

“Y/N, what are you talking about? Wait!” Kirk was on his feet too, looking more surprised than confused, which only served to confirm your suspicions.

“You just wanted to get me on my own! How many times do I have to say that I’m not interested in some jumped up, egotistical playboy, who thinks he can have anyone he wants!?” You span on your heels, intending on making a quick exit, but just as you reached the door, Kirk grabbed your wrist.

“Y/N, wait a minute, please. Let me explain.” Kirk’s hold on you wasn’t tight, he was giving you the opportunity to pull away, to leave, but for whatever insane reason your brain had yet to come up with, you didn’t. You stayed still, but you kept yourself turned away from Kirk.

“Make it quick.” You muttered.

Kirk nodded and let go of your wrist. “You were right. _I never actually needed help. It was just an excuse_.” He started, speaking slowly as if he was choosing each word carefully. “I did want to get you alone, but not for the reason you think. I really like you, Y/N, you’re intelligent, funny, beautiful, and I wanted the opportunity to show you that I’m not just cocky grins, and over the top confidence. Wanted to show you that there’s more to me than that.”

Kirk went silent, giving you time to process what he’d just said. It was true that he had been different tonight; acting more natural, more genuine. “You could’ve shown me that anytime, rather than lie.”

Kirk sighed. “I’m sorry I lied, but I couldn’t think of another way. It’s not something I can do out there, let my guard down, and I’m not the only one, am I?”

You flinched involuntarily, but forced yourself to finally turn and look at Kirk. He was smiling, softly, empathetically, not the smug smile you’d been expecting from calling you out on your own pretences. Kirk stepped a little closer. “I’ve watched you, Y/N, I’ve seen how you act differently when in the middle of a public place compared to when you’re in private, and even then I don’t think all the facades drop. I don’t think you do that unless you’re completely by yourself. Just because you’re more subtle than me, doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“I…” You didn’t know what to say. What could you say? Kirk…Jim, had hit the nail on the head, reading you better than anyone ever had, and it left you feeling shitty about all the mean things you’d said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay.” Jim smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“It isn’t. Because I think I’ve always known, deep down, that you aren’t what you appear to be, yet I kept pushing you away anyway, insulting you, yelling at you…”

“How we act is how we want to be perceived, and I wanted you think I was all bravado, because that’s what usually worked for me. Then your friend pointed out that perhaps I needed to change tact, and I think she was right.”

“Meddling little-” You chuckled quietly. You made a decision. If Jim was going to be honest with you, then you should be honest with him. “I knew someone like you once, or at least like you pretend to be, and I got swept up in all his charm. I loved him, and he made me think he loved me back, but all that happened was that I got my heart broken.”

“And since then you’ve been wary. Wary of letting your guard down, wary of not finding out someone’s true colors until it’s too late.” Jim finished off for you, and you nodded, silently. “I’m sorry.” Jim wrapped his arms around you, and you let yourself be pulled into the hug.

After a minute, you pulled back. “What now?”

“That’s up to you, but I’d still like to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, better.” Jim replied. “We can go as slow as you like; there’s no need to jump into anything. If you want we can just meet up like this for awhile. Summer’s coming up, and I have nowhere to be, so I’m free whenever.”

Slowly, you nodded. “Yeah, okay. Slow.”

“Slow.” Jim agreed, stepping back again to give you some space.

You considered leaving. Things had been worked out, and there was no real reason to stay, but you found yourself not wanting to go. “Now that’s sorted, I think it’s time you repay me for helping you study.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Engineering233.”

A grin crept onto Jim’s face as he realised you were suggesting staying. “You need a hand with it?”

“Definitely. It’s my worst subject.” You grinned back. “And you said something about food?”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.” You nodded, flopping back down on the couch.

“Y/N, I think this the start of something beautiful.”


End file.
